The invention relates to a detection method for actuating a switching device on a motor vehicle. In particular, the invention relates to a method for detecting actuation gestures performed by a user for the purpose of accessing a vehicle function.
Devices for non-contact actuation of motor vehicle functions are known from prior art. For example, DE 10 2008 063 366 describes a trunk lid that can be actuated without direct contact. This device allows a user to perform an actuation gesture in the foot area below the rear bumper in order to actuate the trunk lid. For this purpose, this device comprises capacitance sensors which are arranged to detect within their detection range different space regions and which are able to detect an actuation gesture by means of their signals.
Such non-contact actuation of a trunk lid is conducive to comfort and safety when for various reasons it is difficult for a person to actuate the trunk lid manually.
The detection of a movement can include a body movement, for example, an apparent kick-motion, lifting and swiveling the leg or the like. However, it should be avoided that actuations are detected and a function is triggered when a respective actuation gesture is not specifically performed. For example, this can happen when objects (balls, pets or the like) get into the detection range.
DE 10 2004 041 709 discloses a device for a non-contact actuation of a trunk lid which proposes to use two sensor devices with separate detection ranges. For this purpose, it is possible to use as one of the sensor devices an ultrasound distance detection system, which has been provided on the motor vehicle for distance measurements.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,091,280 discloses a non-contact actuation device wherein a foot is optically detected in an optically marked area.
However, with regard to their actuation, the above-mentioned detection systems have disadvantages in different areas. If, because of physical restrictions or behavior constraints, it is not possible to perform a specific movement, such actuation systems are not suitable due to the required dynamics of motion.
It is the object of the invention to provide a detection and evaluation method for non-contact sensor devices which increases detection accuracy and which can be performed by the user in an easy and safe manner.